


Geoguessr Piss Challenge (Gone Wrong) (Gone Sexual)

by CyanideSweetTooth (w1lby_s00t)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/CyanideSweetTooth
Summary: Wilbur hosts another Geoguessr stream, only for what he had to drink before hand to come back to haunt him. He decides to turn it into a game and has more fun with it than anticipated.AKA Wilbur pisses his pants in front of stream and gets turned on.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Geoguessr Piss Challenge (Gone Wrong) (Gone Sexual)

Wilbur finished setting up his webcam and was about to go live on Twitch. He pulled up Geoguessr and grabbed his water bottle, taking a thirsty, greedy swig of it. He was just about to grab his phone to make a tweet that he was going live when he felt an.. odd sensation.

He didn’t really know what it was, it was just a sense of discomfort. He chalked it up to pre-stream nerves and continued typing out his tweet before hitting send. 

Then he started his stream. He talked with the chat for a few minutes as he waited for more viewers to join before he got started. It was going to be an average game of Geoguessr - no challenges or punishments, just good normal fun. He wanted to have a fun and relaxing stream this time as opposed to the chaos they typically devolved into. 

As he continued to play, he noticed that the feeling before wasn’t going away. In fact, it was getting stronger and more pronounced in his lower abdomen. As he guessed incorrectly for the first time, he cursed and took another drink from his bottle. 

This time, after he took a drink, he felt a surge of unease in that same area. That’s when he pieced it together - it was a bladder. He just needed a piss. Wil thought momentarily about just getting up and excusing himself from stream to use the restroom, but then he got an idea. It was a dumb and childish idea, but that was his area of expertise. 

“Hey, chat,” He said as he sat back in his chair. “You remember when I said there was no challenges this time, right? Well I lied, I just thought of one.” He held up his mostly full water bottle in view of the webcam. “I need a wee. Every time I guess wrong, I drink half. There’s a fridge full of these things in the lobby so when I run out, I can go grab another.” He set the bottle down, “Sound like a plan?”

The Twitch chat seemed to agree to this proposal and Wilbur got started. He seemed to be doing fine at first, using his wit as a self proclaimed Geography nerd to deduce his general location in the game. He’d gotten two right before he finally got one wrong. 

“Damn it,” He said as he grabbed his water bottle, staring at it for a moment. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should just call the challenge off and go wee like a normal person. But he’d already said that that’s what he would do, and the chat was invested now, so he felt like he couldn’t go back on it. 

He unscrewed the bottle lid and took a drink, gulping down the beverage until the bottle was half empty. He pulled the bottle away from his lips with a light gasp for breath as he grabbed the lid and tightened it back on. “There,” He said and held the half empty bottle to the camera for proof. “Half gone. I told you, I was serious!” He winced a bit at the ache in his bladder as it continued to fill. He hoped that this wouldn’t cause any problems later. If it gets to be too much he can just get up, right?

Wil continued with the game, continuing his correct guess streak up until the fifth question this time. He sighed and took his bottle again, taking the cap off and bringing the opening to his mouth, pausing for a moment as he tried to prepare his body for yet more liquid. ‘Come on, you can do this... You can’t pussy out now.’ He thought. 

He opened his lips and let the cool water trickle down his throat, sipping and gulping until the bottle was empty. He threw the plastic bottle into the bin and turned back to the camera. “Excuse me chat, I’ll be right back. Just gonna get another water.” He said and got up from his chair. 

The movement alone was enough to make his bladder jerk and ache within him. He knew it was his body telling him to stop and let it relieve itself. But something in him was also telling him to keep going - call it morbid curiosity. He wanted to see how long he could hold it. He’d never really tried before. 

He exited the office for a moment and grabbed a water bottle from the lobby fridge, passing the bathroom on the way there. It was inviting... but he refused. He was too far deep into this challenge to quit now. 

Wilbur returned to his office and sat back down in his chair. As he got comfortable, another idea stuck him. It was stupid. It wasn’t going to end well. It was going to make things a lot worse for him. But fuck it, he wanted to raise the stakes. 

“Chat, let’s raise the stakes,” he said, holding his full water bottle up to his webcam. “If I get this next one wrong, I have to drink the whole bottle.” His heart raced at the thought of it. The chat once again agreed to the new rules as he sat the bottle down and prepared himself. ‘Fuck I’m an idiot.’ 

As he studied his surrounding in the game, he couldn’t ignore the gnawing ache in his lower region. His discomfort must have been apparent on his face and body movements as he looked at the chat and saw some people questioning if he was okay. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine chat,” he replied. “Just uh, you know. Gotta piss and all.” He chuckled. The man immediately learned that was a mistake as he felt a surge of urgency rush towards his bladder and he felt the teeniest, tiniest drop of pee escape from him. It was barely enough to stain his boxers. He groaned as he instantly stopped himself from releasing any further and felt his cheeks flush lightly. ‘Okay, no more laughing...’ He thought to himself. 

He also couldn’t help but notice that after he leaked for that moment, he felt his cock twitch under his trouser. Maybe it was just a reaction to pissing and then suddenly stopping? He didn’t want to think about it for very long. The last thing he wanted to think about while streaming was whatever his dick was doing. 

Time grew closer and closer as he looked at every possible nook and cranny of the location in the game to find any determining factors of where he might be. He soon decided on his answer and clicked to reveal the real answer. His heart dropped when he found that he was off. Way off. Embarrassment fell over him as chat laughed and mocked him for getting the answer so wrong. 

“Well... I guess I have to follow the rules,” He announced, grabbing the water bottle and slowly unscrewing the lid. He stared down at the open bottle and silently cursed himself for such a stupid decision. But he wasn’t about to back out of it - he was going to give chat what he promised them. 

He then brought the bottle to lips and began chugging it as quickly as his body would allow. The cold water shocked him and made him want to stop, but he kept going. He gulped down the entire contents of the bottle before crushing it in his hands and slamming it into the bin, gasping for air. He felt like his insides were freezing from the chill liquid, it almost gave him an adrenaline rush. 

The chat was exploding with praises and memes. Wilbur almost felt proud of himself for such a feat, but the pride was cut short when he felt all of that water slosh around in his stomach and seemingly immediately went right to his bladder. He knew he made a grand mistake - his poor bladder was full to capacity and quite possibly overfilling. 

He sat back in his chair and breathed, trying to let the urge subside so he could continue on with the game. But seconds turned into minutes and the pain wasn’t letting up - it was getting worse. He whimpered softly feeling another surge of spasms in his bladder. It was begging for release. 

“Chat, uh, I think that was a mistake...” He said, placing his hands on his stomach and slowly roaming towards his crotch to hold it, hoping to relieve any pressure that he could. As he did so, his dick twitched once more and he couldn’t ignore it this time. He felt so much pressure in his lower tummy and his bladder, he couldn’t tell if it was just his need to pee or... another sensation. One he didn’t want to think about, but he couldn’t rule the possibility out. 

He closed his eyes and groaned softly. Maybe he should give up. He just get up and piss before he humiliates himself in front of 20,000 viewers. “Um... Chat, I- I think I should call it quits here,” he said. “I... _really_ need a fucking pee.” 

Wilbur began to rise up from his chair before he whined and sat back down. The pain was too much for him to get up. He was stuck. He couldn’t fucking move. His heart raced as he thought about the predicament he’d put himself in. How could he be so stupid? 

He sighed softly and turned back to face the camera. “So chat... uh, bad news. I... I can’t move,” he said, his face burning in embarrassment. “Fuck..” He whined, his hands launching back down to his crotch to hold it again, but even then he couldn’t help the pressure much anymore. 

He stared at the empty bottles in the bin, considering for a moment to dig one out to piss in. But he figured that would definitely get him in trouble with TOS. 

As he felt the ever increasing urge to let go, Wilbur knew that there was only one outcome. The thought shamed him greatly, his cheeks blushing red. He desperately tried to think anything, fucking ANYTHING else he could do to get out of this situation, but nothing could come to mind. Only release. 

He slowly felt himself begin to lose control, feeling a powerful surge jetting towards his tip. “No no no no, please...” He whimpered and squirmed in his chair. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as the first couple of spurts exited his member, slowly staining his underwear and seeping onto his trousers. He let out a desperate whine of distress before his body finally caved in and began relieving itself automatically. 

The spurts turned into a consistent, heavy stream as urine poured out of him and onto his clothes. Wilbur was dead silent for a moment, trying to process what he was doing, before he felt the pressure slowly loosen in his body and he finally began to relax. It was intoxicating. His face grew crimson as he put his hand over his mouth to try and stifle himself. A low, drawn out moan of relief escaped his mouth. The wet stain on his trousers quickly spread over his lap and pooled in his computer chair, his bottom being encased in the warmth. It soon began spilling out of his chair and dribbling onto the ground, a puddle forming underneath his chair. He wondered if the quiet sounds of hissing urine and dribbles on the hard floor were being picked up by the camera. 

It seemed like this went on for eons. In all honesty, Wilbur didn’t really want it to end. The relief and pleasure he felt were unimaginable. As the last few spurts of pee came, he soon realized that he was hard as a rock under his pants. “Oh... fffuck.” He moaned. He was completely drenched down there. His pants felt too tight against his throbbing cock. He didn’t know what was so sexually arousing about this experience, but he was _horny_ from it. 

Just then, he was snapped back into reality. It slowly dawned on him what he’d done. He just pissed his pants in front of 20,000 viewers on Twitch. As much as he knew it’d be a mistake, his eyes wandered to the chat to read what they were saying. Some were asking if Wilbur was okay, some were saying how gross this was, a few were saying how hot it was. But most of the chat was spamming “PISSBUR”. Of course. 

He sighed softly, looking down at the mess he’d made. He got a horrible, horrible idea. But he planned on deleting the VOD after this anyway, so why not? 

“Well chat...” He said, removing his hand from his mouth and grabbing the webcam. He pointed it downward to show his soaked pants on full display. He hoped and prayed that his erection wasn’t visible. “I just completely pissed my pants.” He kept the camera on his wet pants for a few moments before readjusting the camera to face him head on again. 

The chat was erupting with more “PISSBUR” and people commenting on how disgusting or hot the display was. It made Wilbur even more hard, if he was being honest. Seeing the chat tease him and say such embarrassing things to him just made him want to jerk off even more. 

He decided that he should end the stream there. He had important business to take care of. “Um, well, it was fun chat. But I need to clean up.” He said, giving and awkward wave to the camera. “Catch you next time.” He ended the steam and shut his webcam off. He made a mental note to delete the VOD after he took care of his... business. 

He sat back in his chair, reaching down and palming at himself through his jeans. He gave a moan of pleasure as he rubbed against his cock. This felt so sick, so wrong, so gross. But good God was it hot. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, wrapping his hand around it and tugging lightly, biting his bottom lip. “Fuck...” He moaned and began jerking off. As he stroked his member, he thought about the warmth surrounding his genitals and bottom. The relief he felt after having emptied his bladder was intoxicating. His chat teasing and humiliating him, while embarrassing, made it all the more hot for him.

It only took a few moments before he shot into his hand, tensing up in his chair and moaning loudly as he ejaculated. He hoped that he wouldn’t get another noise complaint, but in the moment he didn’t really care. He let himself swim in ecstasy and ride out his orgasm. 

He finally came down him his high after a minute or two. He grimaced at the mess he’d made and grabbed some napkins from the tissue box near by and cleaned up his cum, throwing it in the bin. As he got up from his chair, cold urine dribbled down his legs and caused him to shiver. Just then, a realization hit him. 

How was he going to clean this up?


End file.
